Pan's World
by QuinnJ
Summary: Sequel to The Traitor: After the curse hits them Pan keeps his promise to Tinkerbell.


**A/N: Okay so people have asked me about a sequel to 'The Traitor'. I had this written down for a long time now. However, I got very very insecure about if this was any good so I abandoned it. Anyway, I decided to give it another shot. **

* * *

Olivia Greene stood before the heavy wooden doors that would lead her to her doom. Namely, her job. She was a housekeeper at this very large mansion, not the most glamorous of all jobs, but she really didn't have any choice in the matter. Her chance at a real future had been squandered a long time ago. She took a deep breath and turned her key in the lock, praying to the powers that be that he wasn't home today.

She pushed the door open quietly and peeked inside to make sure the coast was clear, almost worried to wake up a sleeping monster. She rolled her eyes at herself and her behaviour. This was ridiculous. _She_ was being ridiculous. For goodness sake. She straightened herself and stepped through the door with as much confidence as she could muster. Walking over to the cupboard she slipped off her coat and hung it on a hook next to her purse. She ran her hands over her uniform to smooth out the creases and headed towards the kitchen. Always her first stop.

"Morning Mrs. Potts!" she greeted the elder lady cheerfully. To her, Mrs. Potts had been a bit of a mother figure, which Olivia didn't mind at all, since she had no family here in Storybrooke. She was also a friend and an ally in this hell hole of a mansion. If the mansion was hell than Peter Pan was most definitely Satan.

The house was his father's, but she'd never actually seen the man, for all she knew Peter lived on his own. She had found it extremely odd, but had no desire to discuss the matter with him. The less words they exchanged the better, in her opinion anyway. He always seemed to go out of his way to bring her down. Make her feel worth less than him. His cruelty didn't stop at mental torment, no she was too ashamed to admit it to anyone, but he'd gotten physical with her a few times now.

The only one who knew about it was the woman across from her who was making tea for the both of them. They never used to be very close, they were friendly towards each other of course, but no real bond had formed between the two. Until one day, Mrs. Potts had accidentally walked in on Olivia when she was in the bathroom trying to cover the bruises on her face with make up. She intended to make up some excuse for her injuries, but she hadn't had the strength for a good lie, so instead she confided in the kindhearted housekeeper. After that they'd spent many an hour chatting the afternoon away when Peter wasn't home.

She felt as though there was a stronger person inside her waiting to come out. She couldn't quite describe it, but she felt incomplete. She chalked it up to losing her job at the hospital. Helping people get better was what she lived for. It's what go her fired in the end aswell. She had stolen some medicine for a friend. A friend who then threw her under the bus right after. She got fired and there was Peter, offering her a job ever so altruistic. Or so it had seemed. Quite quickly she found out exactly how altruistic he really was. He was blackmailing her. Why he had such an interest in her she had yet to figure out. Even though her life was nothing short of horrible, she couldn't help but feel grateful for the small things. Her friend Marina for instance. She lived in the same building as Olivia. Another thing she felt lucky to have, a home. She could've easily ended up on the street if it hadn't been for her current job.

* * *

It had been a few months now since the curse flooded into town and hit its residents to the core. Peter felt like he was hiding in plain sight. He knew every single one of these people, but they did not remember that they once knew him too. The Queen, Snow White, that prince of hers and their daughter. Not to mention the good old Captain and that pesky mermaid. And then there was _her_, the fairy. She seemed to be the most miserable of all. Just like he planned.

He loved how completely meek she was in this reality. She didn't dare talk back to him. He was a little annoyed that he had needed a curse to accomplish that. Still, it was satisfying enough knowing that she was completely unable to remember anything about herself. The real Tinkerbell would have lashed out at him by now. This cursed version of her... well, she simply obeyed like the good little servant he wanted her to be. Too bad he couldn't gloat about it to anyone. Felix would've appreciated his success.

He walked up to his house. He had made it unnecessarily grand. Hey if you were gonna make yourself single ruler of a land, you should do it right. The dark types of wood of the house reminded him of his home back in Neverland. He wondered what the place looked like now, empty and abandoned, no lost boys, no fairies, no nothing. He tried not to dwell on it, any time he did he felt a foreign emotion bubbling within him. It was an empty feeling, like something was missing, or out-of-place. Had he known the word for it, he might have called it loneliness. It never lasted long though, since he really couldn't place it anyway he felt it a waste of time to try to figure it out. He had more fun things to preoccupy himself with anyway. One of those things was working in his house. As a maid no less. How priceless it was. Seeing her worked to the bone day after day for as little pay as possible. He had considered not paying her at all, but apparently in this type of land that was uncommon.

He closed the door behind him and scanned the oak stairway all the way up to the top. Where could she be? He heard voices come from his right. The kitchen. Of course, if he hadn't known any better, he'd say she liked to have camped out there with that cook.

He stood in the opening of the kitchen watching them have a lovely little chat. The fairy was smiling. He hated that smile. He devoted every minute of his time to make sure that smile never made its way to her lips again. In a way it was a good thing though. It meant she still had some spirit, still had some joy left in her for him to destroy. A prospect that excited him.

"Ladies," he cleared his throat while positioning himself against the door frame. Olivia nearly dropped the mug she was holding which made Peter grin. Good, she was back on edge. He loved that his mere presence could evoke that. His eyes caught the sight of her long legs propped up on the stool which made her uniform creep up even higher. Olivia noticed where exactly his eyes were roaming so she tugged on the hem of her dress to pull it down, but much difference it didn't make, it was ridiculously short even when she was standing up.

"Shouldn't we be working instead of having a tea party?"

"Uh, yes, sorry," she set the only half empty mug down on the counter and hopped off the stool, once again tugging on the end of her uniform. She smiled warmly at Mrs. Potts and quickly thanked her for the tea. She couldn't wait to get away from him. As soon as she got to the doorway, he smoothly took a step to the left, blocking her path. With the speed she was rushing out of there she almost crashed into him. She froze under his stare and when he stepped around her to let her through she still couldn't move.

"Run along now Greene," he whispered into her ear and that was all the incentive she needed. She bolted down the hallway.

* * *

The rest of her day went by without any more unpleasant encounters with Peter. Mostly thanks to her skills of avoidance. Olivia closed the door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief. Back she went to her dinky little apartment. With her less than minimum wage what else could she afford? Nothing in this town, the building in which she lived was the only one with rent low enough to still have money left to spare for supper. Nonetheless it was home.

The night air felt chilly against her skin. Why on earth her uniform had to be this revealing was beyond her. She had asked for an alternative a few times, to which Peter had replied that he'd have his father look into it. She couldn't shake the feeling, however, that he rather enjoyed her current state of discomfort.

Having to walk in public in it was less than ideal. Some judged her like she had seen people judge Ruby. Pointing and whispering behind her back. However, it was better than changing at Peter's house with the added risk of him walking in on her changing clothes. Covering up with her extra large coat would have to do, she had decided.

Rounding the last corner to her house, Olivia's eyes fell upon a group of guys in the distance, laughing obnoxiously loud. That was, until one of them spotted her. Every one of them stopped whatever they were doing and stared at her fast approaching form. They reminded her of a pack of hyenas, zoning in on their prey. As soon as she came close enough to see their faces clearly underneath the glow of the street light, she recognized them as Peter's pain in the ass friends. Perverted little delinquents, the lot of them. Tugging for the millionth time that day on her uniform, she hurried past them. Almost home. The moment she deemed herself safe from any lecherous cat calling or other indecent behaviour, she felt a hand grab her by the arm and pull her back.

"Where are you going so fast, Liv? Don't you wanna hang out with us?"

She knew who the boy was. His name was Tyler. He came around the mansion from time to time, along with the rest of the guys who were now surrounding her.

"I'd rather not thank you," she said firmly while trying to break free.

Tyler didn't relinquish his grip on her though, in fact he took hold of her other arm aswell and pushed her back into the brick wall behind her. "Come on Liv, when are you gonna admit that you want me?" She narrowed her eyes at him, "Well that would be lying now wouldn't it?"

Meanwhile one of the guys had made his way to the front and crudely eyed Olivia's body up and down. "Why don't you stop playing hard to get and show us a good time, huh?"

"Peter tells us you're good at that," added another.

Olivia's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. What kind of lies had that little jerk been telling about her? She returned her attention towards the guy currently preventing her from continuing her journey home.

"Let go of me Tyler," she demanded in her calmest tone of voice.

"Ha ha! Listen to this boys! _She's_ giving _me_ orders." As soon as he stopped speaking, the grin on his face made way for a threatening scowl. "What would Peter say about you treating his friends this way I wonder."

"Telling on me. How very mature of you." It took all of her courage to stand her ground. Fear welled up inside her when she saw Tyler raise his hand. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced for impact. Just as he was about to strike her, she heard a gruff voice coming from a short distance away.

"Hey!"

When a man came into view, Olivia released the breath she had evidently been holding. It was Leroy. Never had she been more grateful to see the grumpiest guy in town.

"What's going on here?"

"This isn't over sweetheart," Tyler whispered in her ear, before he let go of her and held his hands up in defence. "Hey, we were just saying hello to a friend of ours. Weren't we boys?"

"Well say goodbye now," Leroy immediately replied, staring the boy down with an intensely aggravated expression.

Tyler, who recognized a lost battle when he was in one, turned around and shot Liv a final glare before retreating to whatever rock he'd crawled out from under.

"Should be more careful walking the streets after dark, sister."

"Sorry," Olivia apologized slightly in a daze, still reeling from what had almost occurred. Her apologies were absurd of course, but logic had temporarily left her system.

"You okay there?" he asked, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. The contact made her snap out of her shock and she reassured him that she'd be fine now.

"Listen, don't be sorry for anything. Just be careful and be safe," was the final thing Leroy said to her before heading down his own street.

Olivia smiled in his direction and headed towards the door of her building. Looking up before entering she could see a light on through one of the windows. Good, she was still up.

* * *

**Additional A/N: Alright... what do we think? Is it worth continuing? I do have some stuff planned for this, but I'll be honest, if people hate the heck out of it, I probably won't update it. Which would be a first for me since I never start something without finishing it. **


End file.
